harrypotterfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Clover Pierce
About 'She are very outgoing and sweet, Everyone agrees that she is far too nice to be a slytherine. She completely hate it when Draco picks on the first years and ask him nicely to stop, when he doesn't she usually end up just walking in the middle of it all and pulling the kid away herself. And the thing she hate the most is Drama, she would do anything to avoid drama. ' Past: Overall she had a great life , she lived with her mom and dad and had 5 other brother and sisters. She were very popular in school and had great friends and she used to be a drama queen but after almost losing one of her best friends in a fight she quit being so outspoken and she stays inside, quite, all alone. Yule ball: She and Oliver wood become really good friends, and she and him end up going as just that, friends. She had a great time, moving around, hanging out with nearly everyone but making sure never to leave Oliver's side, dancing until they finally forced she both out. Battle of Hogwarts: Before the battle Oliver confesses to she that he likes she and that if she both survive this, he would like to start dating, she answer by kissing him. She ends up fighting with Oliver on her broom, taking out many death eaters, she fight bravely. After hours of battling, she stayed close to Oliver, without warning a spell comes out of nowhere heading right to Oliver. Flying her broom in front of him she takes the full blow, falling dead off her broom. Everyone is heartbroken when she is announced dead. What They Think Of Her Harry: I can't believe she is dead! She was the nicest slytherine I have ever met. She was a good friend. Ron: She was very brave, I think she should have been in gryffindor. Everyone was very upset when she died including me, she was a close friend if mine. Hermoine: I makes me sick what happened to her. She was such a sweet girl and she didn't deserve to die. There is no doubt she fought bravely for the school. Ginny: I cried so much when she died. She had such a beautiful smile and kind personality, we needed more girls like her in Hogwarts. Fred: Skyler died fighting, she was to nice to be in slytherine. She would always laugh it off when we pranked her. George: Not only was she the sweetest girl you'd ever know she was a very brave girl and died a brave death. Luna: She was one of my closest friends she helped me look for nargles and she even read the quibbler. I miss her so much. Oliver Wood: I think I loved her. She was everything I ever could have asked for and more and very beautiful. Everyone says her death is not my fault but we all know it is. I should have protected her. I was going to ask her to marry me. She desserved more than she got and I didn't give that to her. Neville: She was my favorite slytherine, she always stood up for me when Malfoy was picking on me, ad surprisingly he usually stopped. I can't believe she is dead. Draco: Even though he niceness often annoyed me, she was still one of my closest friends. I could tell her anything and I knew she wouldn't tell anyone. Pansy: I actually liked her. You just couldn't help but like her. She was very chill and I could talk to her about anything or anyone. But when I gossiped she would listen but she would never agree or say anything. I miss her allot. Crabbe: I liked her. She gave me a cupcake once. And she was Hot. Goyle: Yeah she gave me one and it was a good cupcake. She was smoking hot. Cho: She was the only slytherine that I liked. Even though we weren't besties, we were friends. It broke my heart when she died. Cedric (before he died): She is a cool slytherine. Also very beautiful. We don't talk all that much but she seems nice. I don't know why she is in slytherine. Dumbledore (before he died): She has great potential. It does confuse me why she is a slytherine, but the sorting hat knows what it is doing. Lupin: She is a powerful which and a great student. She always listened in my D.A.D.A class. Molly Weasley: Such a sweet girl. I don't know why she was ever be sorted into slytherine. She died fighting. Mr. Weasley: The only slytherine I actually liked. Category:Harry Potter's After the End